


We Young

by Alienkawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: Para empezar, suena como el cielo en la mañana.Una canción, las confesiones tontas y las bebidas.





	We Young

Para empezar, suena como el cielo en la mañana. Como las nubes desplazándose por la esfera.

Y uno es dulcemente encantado, meciéndose allí en la naturaleza tranquila, de que el mundo dormido es hermoso. Chanyeol escucha sereno, extrañamente quieto, y la inconsciente sonrisa orgullosa en la cara, de extremo a extremo.

A él le gusta muchísimo la voz de Sehun. Y cree que aún tiene más para dar. De modo que si ya se han asombrado con su talento, entonces cuando demuestre su verdadero potencial será inconmensurable. Por lo que se mantiene atento hasta que sea su turno, agradable.   
El escenario es enorme pero ambos se quedan en el centro, mucho después de haber practicado el baile decenas de veces. Hay parte del staff cerca, de aquí para allá arreglando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hay, también, música de fondo aunque sencillamente es bastante por detrás pues la voz de Sehun se siente por encima. 

La nueva canción será un éxito, piensa. Puede sentir su sabor en los labios, una húmeda sensación de gozo. Y que al fin esté realizada -a punto de presentarla- es casi la mejor parte. 

La mejor parte es que el  _Maknae_ va a lucirse. 

Sehun es inseguro, o al menos aun quedan rastros, respecto a su voz. Ha practicado sus partes decenas de veces. Él no se cansa de decirle lo mucho que ha mejorado y lo orgulloso que está de ello pero, Sehun también es un poquito terco. De todas formas, él le dará todo su apoyo; donde sea que Sehun guíe, Chanyeol sigue.

—  _Hyung_ — hay de pronto una cara curiosa delante suyo. Él apenas parpadea — ¿ _Hyung_? 

Chanyeol regresa despacio. Comienza a percibir, lentamente, la claridad de los sonidos externos. Ha fracasado en no distraerse con tanto. 

— ¿Mi turno?— pregunta, pese a ser obvio, mientras se lleva el micrófono a los labios. Está por cantar (es una práctica desordenada) no sin antes obtener la aprobación del menor. En efecto, Sehun contiene una sonrisa ( _Sehun siempre contiene las sonrisas_ ). 

Entonces ahí está. Derrocha palabras y cuida su garganta. Es agradable, e inevitablemente no puede quedarse quieto cuando canta; una mano alzada o moviéndose. Sehun lo sigue pues... son dos tontos. 

Al final, no se preocupa tanto. Va a ser increíble. 

~

Entonces sucede que luego del último concierto, de algún modo, se acurrucan para descansar. Todo el grupo está aquí, siendo ruidosos como es usual; la voz animada de Baekhyun, la risita entrecortada de Kai y los gritos de Chen, entre otras cosas. Todos se mueren de la risa a pesar de estar exhaustos.   
Festejan, por supuesto, colándose bebidas desde agua natural y sodas hasta cerveza y soju.   
Él forma parte de los inquietos, molestando a cualquiera, a la par o sólo, golpeando a todos cuando se ríe. Excepto a Kyungsoo, ahí va por la superficie más cercana.   

No sabe cuánto tiempo están, pero reconoce que el suficiente cuando percibe unos leves mareos -aunque es sólo con él puesto que debilucho-  mientras comienzan a desaparecer los miembros, uno a uno, como llamados por el sueño en orden de batalla. 

Sehun es el que queda quien no ha bebido nada más que soda pues, bueno, Chanyeol lo estuvo mirando a pesar de lo inquieto.

El incómodo sillón en su espalda.   
Hace un espacio y Sehun se deja caer a su lado. Sus hombros chocan pero enseguida se inclina hacia adelante, manos sobre las rodillas, para poder ver a Sehun a la cara.

La sala de descanso parece mucho más grande cuando se vacía y quedan solo ellos dos en el refugio del silencio.  

Largas bocanadas de respiración reguladas poco a poco.

Él ya no va a tomar porque cuando ingiere alcohol se vuelve un boca floja. Y no quiere, sin querer, soltar alguna palabra extra por el hecho de que ahora están en intimidad y pueden ser un poquito más ellos mismos. 

— Estoy feliz de producir contigo — se oye decir. La voz en su cabeza pide que se calme, que hasta ahí está bien. Pero que no diga más porque va a romperse en su rostro el espejo de realidad que tiene enfrente. Pues Sehun sí sonríe, bonito, pero no por el mismo motivo que él que con sólo verle, como reacción necesaria, amorosa, se encuentra sonriendo también. Entonces Sehun está agradecido. Y él, idiota, prosigue —: Hace mucho que quería cantar contigo, o hacer algo para ti ¿te acuerdas? — boca floja, grita la voz en su cabeza aquella que ahora choca con otra mitad suya, no racional; emocional, y es esa misma la predominante. No debió tomar ni un poco de alcohol.

— Sí — contesta Sehun. Tal vez un leve aire nostálgico —. No digo que nadie creyó en mi, pero tú  _Hyung_ , fuiste el más persistente e importante de los pilares. Gracias. 

— ¿Ya no lo soy? — pregunta y nace, despacio, un infantil puchero extrañamente ofendido. Es un idiota, pero por más años que pasen, no quiere soltar a Sehun; este hombre que ya no es un niño. Ni suyo.

No obstante, Sehun ríe. Ríe largo y tenido. Chanyeol se emboba: no es una risa de burla, es todo lo contrario. Es ligera y linda, de pequeños ojos medialuna mientras se disfruta las cosquillas, la felicidad. Tan embobado.

— Claro que lo eres — vagas risitas y evasión de mirada (Chanyeol quiere que lo mire a la cara, quiere verlo cuando lo diga pues quizás está algo loco de amor, pero contiene el impulso de sostenerle el mentón con la mano). Sehun continúa —. Creí que era obvio — admite.

— Tú crees que todo es obvio y al final te guardas todo. — Odia haber sonado con reproche. Vuelve a pegar la espalda al sillón. Gira el cuello.

—  _Hyung_ — pide Sehun, como lastimero, para que lo comprenda —. Sabes que me cuesta expresarme, ya no soy el niño del debut. Pero aún así me avergüenzo mucho en ciertas ocasiones — dice con un rubor subiéndole desde el cuello a las mejillas, frente y orejas. Chanyeol siente cosquillas distintas mas a raíz de él, de Sehun, después de todo, pensando que está en lo cierto al recordar exactamente cómo se moría de vergüenza en el concierto al hacer apenas un pequeño gesto amoroso; un corazón con los dedos. Él ríe a la imagen mental.   
De hecho, a Sehun tiene que sacarle las palabras al menos en público.  
Pues Sehun es el primero al que recurre para hablar, para serenarse y no ser, precisamente, esa felicidad constante. Sino uno mismo, en silencio, sintiendo sin sonreír.   
Y ahora que están solos puede decirle, sin problemas, que se sincere más. 

— Lo sé — la voz en su cabeza no reclama, hasta que —: Pero no tienes que avergonzarte de mi. Yo quiero saberlo todo, Sehunnie — y ahí está, la mezcla de un tono primero suave, luego firme y al final,  _ah_ , idiota, con tanto cariño que debe ser evidente.

Asciende un silencio de dos. Llegan lentamente los sonidos externos; voces, pasos y risas. 

— ¿Todo? — El menor suena sorprendido y cauteloso. 

Chanyeol toma un largo trago de Soju que encuentra en el suelo. No puede evitarlo. Luego envía la botella al diablo.   
Y con convicción, dice:

— Todo.

Los ojos de Sehun se agrandan y empequeñecen en un instante efímero ya que enseguida deja caer la cabeza en su hombro, como evitándole la mirada por lo sincero mas él no tiene reproches; Sehun se siente calentito allí donde está. 

— Estoy terriblemente feliz de haber cantado contigo — dice algo después.

Él suelta una risita.   
— Lo pones como si fuera doloroso.

Toma la mano cercana del  _maknae_ con la suya y, como tantas veces, entrelaza sus dedos. Siente el apretón ajeno, y lo devuelve.

— A veces... a veces duele. Tener que contener cualquier movimiento ya sea si estamos muy alejados, o muy cercanos. 

Chanyeol más o menos entiende lo que quiere decir.

— Pero hoy, eh, te he abrazado tres veces en la presentación — dice rememorando, con cariño, y se muere un poquito de la risa. Sehun acompaña.

— Sí, sí.   

— Te amo — suelta, de improvisto hasta a si mismo. Es como largar el corazón allí, al aire y sin embargo sentirlo violento en el pecho, doloroso.  
La voz en su cabeza se ha cansado y quizás se ha juntado con la otra mitad e inevitablemente lo ha dicho puesto que aunque ha sucedido varias veces ya luego de tomar, ésta vez es diferente. Muy diferente.

El movimiento en su hombro cambia, Sehun refriega su frente allí, ya sea vergüenza o risa. Mas no oye la segunda.

De pronto es todo tan intimo, tan ilícito. Pero es también un motor en sus sentimientos, en la acústica suave que corre en sus venas.

— ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? — insiste, apretando su mano. Debería callarse, debería callarse muchísimo. Le duele la garganta, los ojos y, bueno, ardiente su pecho. 

— Sí,  _Hyung_.  

— Sí — repite. Se lo comen los nervios —. ¿Pero lo entiendes no? ¿Entiendes que no es como siempre? Que aunque ahora estoy un poco mareado, lo que dijiste hoy, sobre que lo diga seguido — no puede conectar palabras, sin embargo nada tiene que ver la bebida aquí —, lo tengo en cuenta. Por eso, yo...

Sehun lo calla empujando su cara para un beso.  
Un movimiento rápido o un choque de labios que se profundiza, lentamente, Chanyeol sintiéndose de pronto demasiado despierto. Ladea la cabeza, de hecho, y con algo de timidez que muere en el encuentro empuja la nuca de Sehun hacia él.   
Devuelve el beso mediante todo su ser, poniendo hasta la última gota de adrenalina, de deseo o sencillamente siendo él y sus sentimientos. Porque moría por besarlo.   
Besa la boca de Sehun, sintiendo por primera vez sus bonitos labios a pesar de lo desordenados. Su otra mano llega a la cadera. Lo quiere tan malditamente cerca. Es increíble. No puede, no sabe, no quiere pensar.  
Y disfruta.   
Disfruta que este hombre, que ya no es un niño, entienda que lo ama, que lo ama muchísimo en todas las maneras posibles.   
Sehun recurre a sus hombros, subiendo y bajando caricias que a él lo derriten y envían escalofríos que lo moverían hacia todas las direcciones de no ser porque disfruta lo que hace; besar hasta el extremo de Sehun.   
Se ensucian tal vez, siendo violentos como amorosos. Pero el amor,  _ah_ , ese es el que predomina. 

— Vamos a casa — anuncia Sehun, tiempo después, no muy alejado de su boca. Él ríe de forma nasal porque piensa que es lindo y además podrán hablar de tantas cosas en el camino; quizás molestarlo un poquito más con sus sentimientos pues si el  _maknae_ le pidió que sea sensible más seguido entonces va a convertirse en dulce miel espesa.   
Asiente con la cabeza.

Sehun se acomoda la ropa y emprende.

Él lo sigue. Es su naturaleza.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> nao <3
> 
> Cuentas pobres pero de contacto directo:
> 
> wattpad: a-lienkawa  
> twitter: @shixxiumin  
> instagram: nnkjd


End file.
